Destined: First Meetings for Hitsugaya & Hinamori
by porce-blaine
Summary: DROPPED. This is a compilation of oneshots telling how Hitsugaya and Hinamori first met in any way. Supposed to have 12 oneshots, but I'm calling it complete now.
1. Kite

Destined: 30 First Meetings for Hitsugaya and Hinamori

**Destined: 30 First Meetings for Hitsugaya and Hinamori.**

This is a compilation of 30 oneshots telling how Hitsugaya and Hinamori first met in any way. Those who have ideas can also contribute here through the DocX function. Feel free to share your oneshots about how HitsuHina met. hitsuXhina rocks!

First Contributor (Starter of the Compilation) : Rhessa-chan

_A/N : Hope you like my oneshot. Feel free to share, ok?_

**Story #1 : Kite.**

**(Hinamori's POV)**

The wind was happily playing with my hair. The wind was enjoying touching my face.

_It's windy today. I think it would be very fun to go out and fly a kite._

So I got my kite, dressed up in a proper attire, something that won't fly away. Then I went out and went to the park. I saw many kids and adults alike. Mostly of them doing what I was about to – flying a kite.

My kite is just simple. Something I made myself with sticks, cloth and string. It was colored peach, my favorite.

I went to a place not so crowded, so that I would not burden my kite getting tangled with the other kites. I slowly unraveled the string and my kite slowly rose up. I looked up to it, quite amazed.

_I've never done this for quite a long time._

As it rose up and up, it almost touched the clouds. I walked, making the kite follow me. It was fun. Then, I ran, making the kite catch up faster to me. The wind blew so strong. It went to the opposite side.

_Crap. Not so strong wind! Just enough…_

Oh. So that's what is enough. A stronger wind. Good. Very good. Actually, this is exactly opposite of my mind.

There! There it went! To the trees!

_Now that's very, very good. I love you wind! _

This is opposite again. Now how am I supposed to get it?

Ok. So I climbed the tree, even if I'm not a climber. Even if I'm not a tree-climbing expert. I can't ask anyone. Nobody's there! It's just me, my poor kite, the damn tree, and the very good wind. I really thank the wind for giving me troubles. That's opposite again. Now I'm on the top of the tree.

_Oh my god. It's h-high…_

I carefully untangled my kite, hoping not to destroy it. I almost got it until…

"Miss, do you need help?"

I was shocked. I thought no one was there! Shocked, I slipped on the branch, and…

Thud.

_God! I'm saved! I'm saved by one of your angels! Thank-_

Who's this? A guy with emerald eyes, and… oh, hair as white as snow. How old is he anyway? But, I must say he's cute and handsome… He caught me! He saved me from falling. I was about to thank him when…

_Wait a minute! He's the one who startled me! He's the reason I fell!_

I stood up. And said:

"Who are you?"

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Do you need help?" He asked again.

"Wait a minute! For God's sake! Don't ignore my question and bombard me with your questions! Answer me! Who are you?!"

"I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Ok! Now, you Hitsugaya-whatever guy, you startled me and made me fall off the tree!"

"I'm sorry. May I help you get whatever's on that tree?"

"You really should, old man!"

His brows furrowed. What's wrong?

"What did you say? Old man? Did I hear that?"

"Why, is that wrong?"

"Of course! Don't you know, I'm just thirteen, old lady!"

I was shocked. Thirteen? He's kidding! And… wait, did he just call me 'old lady'??

"Old lady? Old lady your face! I'm thirteen too!"

"So be it!"

Then he climbed the tree and got the kite. He went down and gave it to me.

"I helped you now. Nothing to say?"

"T-Thank you…"

"No problem." Then he started walking away. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Miss, what's your name?"

"Hinamori Momo."

Then he asked for my cellphone number. I asked his too.

_Hitsugaya Toushiro. A guy with silver hair and emerald eyes. The one who helped me get my kite and caught me before I fell to the ground. I'll will not forget him. He saved me._

Now, whenever I see my kite and it's windy, I remember him. Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Beep! Beep!

Oh. A text message from him.

End of my oneshot!

**Now, share your story on how they first met!  
Send it to me using DocX.**

**Don't forget to put the title, and your pen name, ok?**

Hope you like my oneshot!

Reviews! _ -rhessa-chan-_


	2. Books

Story # 2 : Books

**Story # 2 : Books**

**Another first meeting oneshot about HitsuHina. Hmmm… It seems like I'll be the only one to finish all 30 oneshots. Lol. Contribute HitsuHina lovers! Don't be shy! ;) Hope you guys like my next oneshot. Here…**

Hitsugaya's POV

_Wow. I'm already 3__rd__ year! I can't believe it! But it seems quite hard because I transferred school. Damn. Why do I have to transfer? It's hard to make friends here. Oh God… _

Ok. Today is the first day of school. I'm now having trouble looking for my classroom.

_3-A. 3-A. 3-A!!_

Where is 3-A? (sigh)

_3-A…_

"Ouch!" a female voice expressed.

"Ouch!" I shouted. Books fell on my feet!

I picked up the books. Some are mine, while some I handed to the lady in front of me. I looked at her face.

"Here you g-" I was cut by her beauty. Her face is so pretty. Her eyes are so soft. And her hair is… shining. Wow.

We stared at each other's eyes. No sound, no motion.

"T-Thanks…" She said, her rosy cheeks turning more crimson.

"Y-Your welcome…" I can feel my face flaming red too. What a shame.

She stood up, and walked away. While I stayed motionless, still marveling at her goddess-ness. Wow…

I shook my head, returning to reality. I checked my books. It should be five. Five books were required to be brought at school for our first day.

I checked them. English. Science. Math. History. And…

_W-wait a minute. English? I think I saw this a while ago already._

I checked them once more. English. Science. Math. History… English.

_How come? Two English books? Did I have a mistake in buying? Wait a minute…_

I checked the labels. Hitsugaya Toushiro. Hitsugaya Toushiro. Hitsugaya Toushiro. Hitsugaya Toushiro. Hi-

What?! Hinamori Momo?? Who is this?!

I remembered. It must be the pretty lady…

I ran. I tried to catch up with her. There she is!

"Miss!"

She turn her head. Quite shocked.

"W-Why?"

"Y-Your book…" I said as I handed it to her.

"Huh?" She was quite puzzled. She looked at the books she was holding. "Oh.." Then she handed my other book. "Sorry…"

"It's okay…"

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro." You're… Hinamori Momo, right?"

"Yup… how did you know?"

"I saw in your book…"

"Oh. Haha." She said with a little laughter. "By the way, are you new here?"

"Yes." I answered. "You?"

"Same." She smiled. "How about we looked for our rooms together?"

I agreed. Then we searched together.

**--end of oneshot number 2—**

**Guys! Hope you like it! ******** I'll add more sometime, don't worry!**

**How about sharing your oneshots? ******

**Reviews please!**

**Thanks!**

**hitsuXhina rocks! ;)**

**-rhessa-chan-**


	3. Drowning

Story #4 : Drowning

**Story #4 : Drowning**

**Summary: Hinamori doesn't know how to swim! So, she drowns. Will she be saved?**

**--Start of OneShot—**

Hinamori Momo is an ordinary girl. She might be girly-girl, but she's no slut. She is a simple girl. She is childish as sometimes, and that's what her friends like about her.

She and her friends are really bonded. They decided to go on a 'trip' at a resort, just by themselves. No parents. No guardians. It was so fun.

"Momo! We're gonna get some snacks and drinks. Wanna come with us?" Rangiku her friend asked.

"Uh… no thanks. I'll just stay here." Momo replied.

"Are you sure?" Orihime reassured.

"Yeah." Momo answered.

"You might drown, Mo!" Rukia reminded.

"Oh no! I'll just dip my toes in the pool." Momo told.

"Ok… take care of yourself , huh?" Nanao said.

"Don't worry!" Momo winked.

And so Momo's friends left.

Momo was there, kicking the swimming pool's water. Apparently, playing with the water. She can't swim right? So she's just up to playing water from the edge of the pool.

She didn't know that there were girls playing and joking with each other at her back. When a girl was pushed, Momo was hit at the back and she fell. The other girl, almost, but did not fall to the pool.

Oh crap. Momo doesn't know how to swim right? God. She's helpless. Without her friends, she is going to drown, and die.

She started panicking, and asking for help. But nobody is gentleman or kind enough to help her.

"HELP! HELP! HELP ME!!" She shouted and shouted. She drank some water from the pool. Then she started sinking. She lost consciousness.

Without her knowing, someone saved her. Her savior grabbed her and brought her to the land. Since she is unconscious, she had to be awaken. Her savior pressed his/her lips on her and sent some air. The savior also pumped her chest. Momo was back to reality but she can't open her eyes. She was too tired. But she can hear things. She can't move either. She started breathing.

Her savior carried her (in a way the groom carries his bride) to a place.

_Nurse Retsu, please take care of her._

_Ok… Mr. Hitsugaya, but what happened to her?_

_She drowned._

_Oh... I see. Don't worry, I'll make sure she's okay._

_Thanks. I'll leave her to you._

_Are you sure you don't want to stay?_

_It's not important who saved her._

_Ok… Take care Toushiro._

_Thank you Nurse Retsu (Unohana)._

_No problem._

Hinamori heard those things. It seems like she is at the clinic.

"Who is Nurse Retsu? And most of all… Who is Toushiro? What does he look like? Why did he save me?" Momo thought.

On the other hand…

"I wonder what her name is… She's so pretty. I hope she's safe." Toushiro told himself. "I hope to see her again."

**(A/N: Hmm… love at first sight? Hitsugaya, she's very pretty. I agree.)**

Meanwhile…

"Oh God! Where is Momo?!" Orihime and Momo's other friends searched for Momo.

"See! I told you, we shouldn't have left her!!" Rukia blamed.

"Momo?? Momo?? Where are you??" They looked for her.

"Maybe she drowned! She doesn't know how to swim, right?" Nanao said.

Hitsugaya heard them from afar. "Maybe she is Momo…" He thought.

**--End of OneShot--**

**Hitsugaya! Now you know her! Don't worry, you'll see her again!**

**I mean what I said! They will meet again (for the second time) as the next oneshot:**

**Skating!**

**This "Drowning" will have a continuation, ok?**

**Watch out for it! ;)**

**Read my other fanfics too! ;)**

**All are HitsuHina.**

**REVIEWS! ;)**


End file.
